Fable III: Retold Chapter 36
The Voice of Understone "Why are we here?" Anna asked as she and Adam headed to an old factory another area of Bowerstone Industrial. "The quest said it was here" Adam said. "But it's closed for the night" Anna said as they opened the door and saw a man. "Can you hear that voice? Of course you can, everybody can hear it, it's enough to drive a perfectly good worker insane I used up all my saving to buy this factory and all I'm left with is...well ann empty building" Mr. Boyle said. "Together we will build a better future" the voice of Montage Hummes said. "And a voice that won't shut up! Look I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore when I went down to the cellar to investigate that voice got louder so I ran as fast my legs could carry me but perhaps you are brave enough to uncover this mystery, you can exorcise my factory and bring new jobs to the poor people of this city would you do that for us?" Mr. Boyle said. "Yes, I am too curious to what that voice was but it did sound familiar" Adam said. "Oh, you don't know what a relief this is, I thought nobody would help me right the voice is coming from beneath the floor and though the pipes, you should begin your exorcism there, you can acess the cellar trough the trap door, good luck, I'll be with you, in spirit at least" Mr. Boyle said. "Everything you need id right here in Bowerstone" the voice said. After entering through the trap door they entered the large cellar and looked for the source of the voice. "Remember citizens, stay inside the compound in the above-world, there is only death and devastation." "Hey look here!" Anna said as they looked in a hole in the wall and found it was to a cave as they entered it and began to continue to search for the voice. "This area is dangerous and forbidden, citizen, please rerun to your dwelling or place of work without toil we will cease to exist, the survival of our species depends on you." "Why is that voice trying to make us go back?" Adam asked. "Who is he talking about there are not people down here...are there?" Anna asked. "I don't know" Adam said as they entered another part of the cave. "An intruder has been detected! Possibly a mutant from the above-world, intruder if you go any further you will trigger the security system." "Oh yeah someone doesn't want us to go on, but who are they calling mutants?" Anna asked as they continued on. "We cannot accept any responsibility or death that may ensure if you continue on the path you are following." "Oh big deal" Anna said as an alarm went on a a red light flashed. "The automatic defenses have now been activated you have been warned." Adam and Anna then saw two electrical rods hit a pile of Hobbe skeletons as all the Hobbe Skelton's began to stand up then began to attack. "Adam and Anna then began to smash and crushed all the skeletons as they continued on as the voice did. "You are not authorized to enter this area, be warned the defense system has been activated" the voice said as Wolf Skeletons began to be brought to life. "Okay it this all they got? Bones? I want to know who that voice is and why he doesn't want us going on" Anna said. "Mutant, turn back or you will be destroyed if you continue on this path, you must be willing to face the consequences." "Whoever that voice is he sounds annoyed" Adam said. "Turn back or die, you are not welcome here, this intrusion shall not be tolerated you shall be terminated." Adam and Anna then heard the voice stop as they reached gates as they opened it. "Welcome back to Understone, citizen, return to your dwelling at once, there is an intruder on the loose." "What?" Adam said. "Oh my god, your majesty look" Anna said as they saw house to the underground city of Understone. "An underground city? I wonder if Logan knew about this place" Adam said as they saw the villager as they looked exactly like any other villager. "How strange" Anna said as they entered a small park as they noticed people running away in fear. "Excuse them" Albus an old man said sitting on a bench. "Why are they running away from us?" Anna asked. "They think you're a monster" Albus laughed. "What? We look like any other normal human being" Anna said. "Poor ignorant folk, they don't know any better, they were born and raised here, underground, never seen an outside before, you see so all they know is what Montague tells them, he's in charge round here, always has been, though he's a real recluse he lieves in that house" Albus said pointing to the house of Understone leader, "watching us and sending his orders through talking tubes, you must have heard his voice right?" "Yes, we came down here to figure out what is what but we never imagined to find a city" Adam said. "Citizens, stay in your homes until the crisis has passed, all will be well in the end, Understone remains your safe haven." "There he goes, don't take him to long to know what's going on, you better go and see him and let him know you're not a monster, otherwise there'll be hell to pay, the elevators will take you up there" Albus said. "Thank you sir" Adam said as they made their way in the empty village to the elevator as Adam and Anna stepped into the elevator and took it to another area as they head into a factory like part of the area as they walking into a trap and more bone beast began to rise. "Warning! The first line of the Understone defense system has been activated, advance at your own risk. "This Montague has some explaining to do" Adam said as they took out the first wave. "Warning! The second line of the Understone defense system has been activated, prepare for high levels of pain" he said as armor bone Hobbes emerged as Adam and Anna took out the Hobbes and made their way on. "Stop now, the third line of the Understone system has been activated, you will be torn limb from limb." "Was this supposed to be hard?" Anna said smashing the last skeleton as they moved on. "Maximum alert, the last line of the Understone defense has been activated, death is inevitable." A machine like that looked like Dr. Faraday Huxley then jumped down and began to attack. Within a few minutes Adam and Anna defeated the robot as they headed up some stairs leaving the broken robot and pile of bones behind them will Xander carried a bone in his mouth as they reached the house. "You are a highly persistent person intruder, perhaps you have earned the right to meet me in person, I am waiting for you." Adam and Anna then entered the house and headed up the stairs as they looked for Montague. "I don't know who you are, stranger but if you are hearing this message then I, Montague Hummes, must be dead" the voice said as they saw the skeleton lying on the desk. "Recorded messages" Anna said as they approached the box that had many pipes coming out of it. "You have proven yourself to be a most capable individual, I believe you can do what I no longer can; take charge of Understone and its citizens, this machine can be adjusted to play any message you wish, and the citizens below have been conditioned to obey them if by some miracle the above-world recovers from devastation this machine can be shut down from within this room doing so will open a passage to the above-world and the citizens will be free to return to the sunlight." "So this is what the old long was up to...this is my lucky day!" Mr. Boyle said entering the room. "What the? How did you get here?" Adam asked. "Oh hello again friend, look forgive me for not being completely honest before but I had no idea there would be a whole city down here, I expected treasures, inventions...not this! This if the business opportunities, a whole town devoted to work, doing whatever you tell them, never questioning you, never demanding payment leave the machine running your majesty and we can share the profit, we'll we rolling in gold without having to lift a finger, it would be really good to fill the treasury, what do you say?" "I know what to do Adam and going over to the machine as he pressed one button. "Citizens of Understone rejoice! The world above is now safe everything is going to be alright our time of hardship is over, return to the surface return to the sky and the trees and the light help rebuild out new world" the entrance out of the cave then opened up letting in sun light as Adam and Anna looked down from the window and smiled at how happy the people were below. "Form this point forwards Understone is now a part of Albion, this city will make fine homes for those who want to and may be a very popular tourist attraction" Adam said. "You will revert this!" Mr. Boyle said. "I am the king, what I say goes, I should have you sent to the Keep for even trying to enslave these people, now get out of here before I decide to do so!" Adam growled as the man left. "Amazing, and underground city this will make an amazing story for the kids I may have in the future" "Anna said. "You want to have kids?" Adam asked. "I do, but not for a while I want to marry the man I love and live my happily ever after like all those stories my mother told me, but then again those are stories the man I love may not love me" Anna said heading down stairs as Adam stood in the study. 'So she in love with another man? He better make her happy like I wished I could have' Adam thought following after Anna.